Mom
by HOAWhovian17
Summary: What if, in A Land Without Magic when Emma had remembered it caused Mary Margaret to as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. That right goes to the brilliant writers and ABC.**

** Note: I had come up with this idea after thinking what if it had been Mary Margaret who appeared instead of Regina in the beginning of 'A Land Without Magic' and what if she remembered? Sorry if it isn't that well put together. **

** Please review. They make me happy **

Emma stared at the book in her hands, wondering over what it had just showed her. Those images. They couldn't be her past, could they? Mary Margaret and David couldn't really be her parents, could they? No, she thought, they weren't. Snow White and Prince Charming are, they aren't really her friend and the man who had broken said friend's heart. Emma could feel her heart beating a thousand beats faster and the hot sting of tears in the corner of her eyes and sank down to one of the chairs next to the bed, the book still clutched in her hands.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, standing in front of her.

Emma looked up to see the worried look on her friend's, no her mother's, face, and couldn't stop the tears. Mary Margaret, thinking it was only because of Henry, though that was only half the reason, wrapped her arms around Emma tightly, letting her cry on her shoulder. "Mom" Emma whispered, not able to keep the word from escaping.

Mary Margaret stiffened against her, keeping still for what seemed like forever before she pulled away from Emma. There was a look in her eye, something that made her think that a fog had been lifted, as Mary looked at her, seeming to want to take all of her in. "Emma" she whispered, reaching up to brush her thumb over Emma's cheek and press her hand to her cheek, "My Emma. My little baby" she said, starting to laugh as her own tears fell, "You found us" she managed before hugging Emma again.

Emma couldn't say anything, only able to hug Snow tighter and burry her head in the crook of her neck, whispering the word 'Mom' over and over again as if to test it out. "It's alright, sweetheart, I'm here. Your father and I are here and I swear we won't let you go again" Snow promised, squeezing her tighter.

"Where's my son?" they heard Regina say, rushing into the room.

Emma and Snow both glared at her, all tenderness from the reunion breaking to anger at the sight of the woman who had ruined their lives. "You" Emma growled, standing up and grasping hold of Regina's arm, her nails digging in and dragging her to the supply closet, throwing her in as Snow rushed in after them, making sure no one was paying attention. "You did this. You ruined everything!" Emma yelled, taking hold of her throat and pinning her to the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, struggling to keep calm.

Snow snorted, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, drawing the looks of both women, "You know exactly what my daughter is talking about, Stepmother" Snow said, sneering the last word.

Regina's eyes widened, looking between Emma and Snow, "How?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. All I know is one moment Emma is crying and I'm worrying over her and then she's calling me Mom and I remember" Snow explained, walking over to Emma and gently prying her hand from Regina's throat, "You are better than this, Emma" she whispered.

Emma nodded and backed off, only to stare in shock as Snow took over where Emma had left off, getting in a punch or two before pinning her to the wall again, holding her hand tighter to Regina's throat, "What happened to you're better than this?" Emma asked, laughing.

"You are. I'm not" Snow growled, glaring at the woman, "You took my baby from me. You took my husband and my home from me and put us in this world that is so, so wrong. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now" she growled.

"Because…because you need me…to save Henry" Regina gasped out, trying to breathe through Snow's iron grip on her throat.

Snow looked at Emma before nodding, stepping away from her to take Emma's hand tightly in hers, "What do we do?" Snow asked.

"There's only one other person here who knows about this" Regina told them, brushing her hand through her hair, avoiding looking at them, "One person who knows about magic" she continued, finally looking at them.

Emma and Snow looked at each other, knowing exactly who she meant, "Mr. Gold" they said at the same time.

"Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin" Regina corrected.

Snow sighed, shaking her head and trying to keep from shivering at the memories of that evil, evil man "I'll stay with Henry, you two go" she told them as they stepped out of the closet.

"You sure?" Emma asked, holding tighter to Snow's hand as if afraid she would disappear at any moment.

Snow nodded, "Yes, I'll call you if anything changes" she promised, "Just be safe" she asked, kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma nodded, hugging her tightly before she followed Regina out of the hospital. Snow sighed, trying to keep from worrying, and walked over to Henry's hospital bed, grasping his hand tightly, "You'll be fine, little prince. Emma will save you, I know she will" Snow whispered, brushing his hair from his eyes and kissing his forehead before sitting in one of the chairs. She looked around, tapping her foot as she started recognizing some of the people who were scurrying around to help Henry, and then saw the book in the chair Emma had sat in. Snow smiled and reached over to pick the book up, opening it to her and James' story before starting to read it hoping it would wake Henry like it had woken James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: In the first chapter Mary Margaret woke up. Now it's David's turn**

** Disclaimer: Still don't own Once Upon a time, it still belongs to ABC and the brilliant writters who gave us this masterpiece.**

** Note: Picks up the morning after Snow woke up and goes to the end of the episode.**

** Enjoy xoxo **

It was the next morning and Snow hadn't been able to sleep at all for worry of her grandson. She brushed her hand through his hair, looking for any brief flicker of a sign that Henry was awake, but there was nothing. He was still asleep and seemed to be turning paler by the second. "Wake up, Henry. Please wake up" she whispered, "Regina and Emma will do what they can, but I'm worried something is going to go wrong. I have a feeling in my gut" she told him.

"Mary Margaret?" David asked from the doorway.

Snow looked up and tried her hardest to stifle a sob by covering her mouth, but the tears still fell. James was here. He was right in front of her and he didn't even know who she was. It hurt far worse than anything she could imagine. "Hello" she said, trying to smile.

David took her tears for grief over Henry and walked over to place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "He'll be fine, Mary Margaret" he promised, "He's a fighter."

"Just like his mother" Snow said, laughing slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And her grandmother as well" he said, leaning down to whisper the words in her ear.

Snow turned to him, her eyes wide, "You…you remember?" she asked quietly, "You know who…that it's me?"

James nodded as he wrapped his arms around her the same moment that Snow reached for him. He held her close, kissing the side of her head as he felt her start to cry, "Sh., it's fine, Snow" he whispered, rubbing circles into her back.

Snow breathed in deeply, "You found me" she whispered, looking up at him and cupping his cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb across the skin.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked, making her laugh.

Snow shook her head before reaching up and kissing him, pulling him closer to her. James was about to respond, but they heard a frightening sound. The heart monitor began flat-lining.

Snow turned around, looking over Henry as she felt tears fall as she helplessly watched her grandson dying. She reached over for James's hand, trying to keep herself calm as Doctor Whale tried his best to save Henry, but it was too late. He was gone.

Snow turned to James and buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. "No, no, no" she whispered, her body shaking.

James held her closely as he looked at his grandson's still body. He felt as if he wanted to grieve, but held it in for Snow's sake. This was the time to be strong for her, so he just held her.

They hadn't known how much time had passed before the door opened and there stood Emma and Regina. Snow and James both looked at her and Snow quickly rushed over to hold her as she started crying. Emma clutched her mother tightly as they sank to the ground, Emma no longer able to stand on her own two feet. "Mom, why couldn't we save him?" she whispered into the crook of her neck, "Why did it have to be him?"

Snow started crying even more as she felt her daughter's body shake from the tears and held her closer, cradling the back of her head and rubbing circles into her back. "Sh., Emma, I'm so sorry" she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry baby girl."

"Emma" James offered, walking over to stand over them.

Emma looked up to see her father standing there and just stared. She didn't know if he remembered who he was or not, but she wasn't going to take that chance and seem like she had lost all sense of reality. "David?" she asked.

James shook his head as way of answer, and then he felt Emma in his arms. She had gotten up faster than he could have thought and was holding onto him tightly, "Daddy" she whispered like a lost child, "Why?"

James held her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, "I'm so sorry, Emma" he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Emma clutched her father tighter for a moment longer before letting him go and turning towards the bed. She walked over to the side almost hesitantly and reached down to kiss his forehead, whispering that she loved him.

Something powerful seemed to spread across Storybrooke after that. James and Snow looked at each other, having felt it once before, and smiled as they turned to Doctor Whale and Mother Superior. "Snow" the Blue Fairy said, her eyes wide.

Snow reached over to squeeze the woman's hand and looked with pride at her daughter as Henry woke up the same way she had all those years ago. She held James's hand tightly and laid her head on his shoulder as Henry said he loved Emma too.

Regina looked at them all, knowing that something had changed. "If I were you, your majesty, I would find a place to hide" the Blue Fairy spat at Regina.

Regina looked desperately at Henry and leant to the edge of the bed, "No matter what they tell you, I do love you" she told him before rushing out of the room.

Henry didn't even bother to seem sad that his adoptive mother was gone. He reached over for Emma and hugged her tightly. Emma held him close, kissing the top of his head, whispering over and over that she loved him.

"Welcome back, Henry" James offered once it seemed right.

Henry and Emma both turned to look at the two of them and Henry's smile widened, "You're awake" he said happily.

Snow laughed happily as she rushed over to hug him, "Yes, my little prince, we're awake" she told him, brushing his hair from his eyes, "Your mother woke us up."

Henry smiled proudly at Emma as James walked over to hug the boy as well. They all sat there, holding each other. They were finally whole. Finally a full family and nothing, not even Regina, would tear them apart again.

It seemed they only had moments together before they heard the wind pick up outside. They looked up, thinking a storm was coming in, but it was something much worse. Snow and James looked at each other, fear seeping into their hearts and replacing all their joy. It was purple smoke just as the one that had brought them here. "James" Snow whispered, leaning into his side.

"It's alright, Snow" he said, kissing the top of her head and pulling Henry and Emma closer to them.

"Dad, what is that?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing good, Emma, nothing good" he said before the smoke enveloped the whole of the hospital and they held tighter to each other as the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** Summary: Snow and Emma are now back from the Enchanted Forest and Emma wants to discuss a part of her family's future.**

** Note: Ok, so I sort of came up with this after watching the episode when Snow and Emma get back to Storybrooke and I sorta wondered why they hadn't discussed going back as a family (though if they had, sorry if this differs much from it). **

** Sorry if this is a bit flat, but I guess it could be sort of a filler chapter. I'm trying to write a fourth at the moment.**

It wasn't that Emma hadn't liked being in the Enchanted Forest, she actually had. After all, it had been the place she was born and would have grown up in if Regina hadn't ruined everything. But, the fear she felt running from Ogres and Cora, climbing up a beanstalk with a flirting pirate that annoyed the crap out of her and planned to double cross them, and almost losing her mother to Cora had been enough for her to be grateful they were home. Well, that and the fact that she now would be able to spend more time with her son and her parents.

Emma smiled as she thought of it: _**her parents**_. She had found her parents, just as her Dad had found her Mom countless times, and now they could be a family. But something bugged her, well two somethings actually. One, she didn't know how to be a real family with her parents and son. She wasn't used to having a family even if she's just spent the last year here with Henry and living with her mother as well. And the second thing, she wasn't sure the threat was over. Something about this seemed…off. Especially Archie's…death. Though they'd now found out that he hadn't really died, that it had just been a trick to give Regina enough of a reason to want to run into her mother's open arms, it still bugged her. Why would a mother go to that much trouble to get her daughter back? Then she remembered what her mother had done to protect her from the curse and what she herself had done for Henry, giving him up to what she had hoped to be a better home.

"Emma?" Snow asked, knocking on her door.

Emma looked away from the window, turning her head towards the door from where she sat leaning against the rustic footboard of the bed, and smiled, "Hey, Mom," she said, untangling her arms from around her legs and stretching out.

Snow walked over to Emma's bed and wrapped one arm around her daughter's shoulder, pulling her close, "We're home," she said happily, rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's arm.

Emma smiled, nodding, "We're home," she muttered, laying her head on Snow's shoulder.

Snow looked at Emma and saw the slight slump to her body, the way she seemed to want to fold into Snow's arms and the way she was now biting her lip, "Emma, what's wrong?" she asked, squeezing her tighter.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine," she promised.

Snow sighed, pulling Emma's chin up so her daughter was looking at her, "Emma Swan, I know you better than that. I've seen when you were angry at your father when he broke my heart before the curse was broken, I've seen you upset when Graham died, and I've seen you happy when Henry called you Mom when we crawled out of that well. I've seen it all and I know something is wrong," she said, giving Emma a look that dared Emma to argue with her.

Emma shook her head, laughing slightly, "I was thinking of what happened over in our world and…what Cora's done to drive Regina back to her. It made me wonder how a mother could do that, twist and break her own daughter, but I realized…she was doing it because in her own twisted way, she was trying to help Regina. To be a mother to her in the best way she could," she said, "And…it made me think that if we could I…I want to go back. To our world I mean. We could try rebuilding, try fixing everything Regina and the Curse destroyed and start over again like we were supposed to."

Snow smiled, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she reached over and hugged Emma tightly, "You really want to go back?" she asked.

Emma nodded, "That was your and Dad's home for so long and I'd like to be able to see it without running form Ogres and crazy women who can change into other people," she said, burying her head in her mother's neck.

"Alright then, I promise if we can, we'll go home," she promised.

Emma smiled and hugged her tightly.

**OUAT**

When Henry and James got back to the apartment, Emma and Snow were in the kitchen, laughing and seeming both truly excited. "Hey, Mom," Henry said, dropping his backpack quickly and rushing over to his mother who picked him up and held him tightly. He hadn't liked being away from his mother and grandmother after they had been separated for those weeks when Emma and Snow were back in their world.

"Hey, kid," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Why do you two look so excited?" James teased, walking over to Snow's side and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Emma and Snow exchanged a look and smirked. Snow nodded for Emma to tell them and her daughter's smile widened, "Dad, Henry," she said, looking between the two, "how would you…like to go back to our world?" she asked.

James and Henry's eyes both widened, "You mean we can go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked, "All four of us this time?"

Snow and Emma both nodded, "If you both want," Snow said, "We've already discussed it, it was Emma's idea, and we said we could rebuild and restart, fixing what Regina and the Curse destroyed, and we could start our lives back," Snow further explained.

James and Henry both smiled. They seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, drawing it out enough to make Emma and Snow doubt their idea, before they nodded, "I guess, if we ever find a way, we'll be going home," James said.

Snow and Emma both smiled widely as Henry hugged his mother tightly again and James kissed the top of Snow's head, reaching out for Emma's hand. Henry and James then decided to help Snow and Emma finish making dinner before they sat around the table and ate, Emma and Snow telling them every little thing they'd seen back home.

**OUAT**

Regina looked in her mirror at the small family, her eyes narrowed. Why the hell did Emma Swan get her happy family? Why did Snow get to be the doting mother and her own son, well adopted son, not want anything to do with her?

She waved her hand over the mirror and the image faded as a throat cleared behind her. Regina turned to see her mother standing there in a pair of black dress pants and a dark purple button up top, her spikey heels of her shoes clicking on the linoleum floor. "Mother," she said, nodding.

"Regina, what's the matter?" her mother asked, looking the picture of a concerned mother.

"Nothing," she said, waving her hand as if brushing away an annoying fly buzzing around her. Cora seemed not to believe her and, upon noticing the mirror's slight afterglow of Regina's magic, she waved her hand and saw the image in the mirror of Snow White and her family.

Cora looked at the image and straightened, her hands clenching in a fist, "Oh Regina, why do you continue to torture yourself with this?" she asked, shaking her head.

Regina shook her head, "I'm worried about Henry," was her excuse, looking down at the top of the desk and twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly.

Cora walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulders, squeezing them gently, "I know, sweetheart, but it won't be long now until you have Henry back. I promise," she said, smirking.

Regina nodded, reaching up to awkwardly pat her mother's hand before getting up and walking out of the office, wanting some fresh air.

Cora took her daughter's absented seat, turning towards the window and looking out at the small town, "Soon, my dear, soon we will have it all," she promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So, this is the fourth chapter. Sorry if it's not that much, it's sorta meant to be an in between story for The Miller's Daughter and Welcome to Storybrooke. **

** This chapter, it'll be about Snow's guilt from being the cause of Cora's death and what Emma, James, and Henry will do to help her. **

** So, this seems to be getting some good reviews, so I have an idea. I could write different chapters for the family from now until the season finale. If you guys think it's a good idea, tell me in the reviews. I might if I get inspiration from something or just write one per episode until we get another nail biting finale. So, tell me what you think and review or favorite if you like it**

** xoxo **

She had only ever seen her mother cry when David, her father's Storybrooke counterpart, broke her heart. That day, she had sworn to stop that heartbroken look and the utter anguish in her mother's whole demeanor from ever happening again. She didn't know the next thing that would cause it would be something she could never had expected.

**O.U.A.T**

Snow White was always portrayed as a pure, kindhearted girl, later woman, who had stolen the heart of a prince and caused the envy of her evil stepmother. Emma hadn't known when she was younger that there had been so much more to it. That the Evil Queen had killed her mother's father, Emma's grandfather, and Cora had killed her mother's mother, Emma's grandmother. That Snow had been on the run for years because of one mistake Snow made in trusting the wrong person and caused her to live off the land for years, and that her own father had been engaged before meeting her mother, defying his father's cruel wishes to put love aside. Her mother had been so strong through all of it, but now…it seemed one mistake, a truly shocking mistake, had unraveled her.

Emma walked into the apartment and saw her father sitting on the couch with Henry, looking up every few seconds towards his and Snow's room. "Dad?" she asked after they both failed to notice that she had come in and didn't say their usual greeting. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked when he didn't seem to hear her.

James' head shot towards his daughter and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're here," he said, getting up and hugging Emma.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, frowning, "Is Mom ok?"

James seemed to think about it for a moment before telling Emma what had happened while she'd been in Manhattan and what Snow had confessed to doing. Emma's eyes widened in shock. She knew her mother would do anything to protect her family, but she was surprised she'd gone this far. "I'll see if I can go talk to her," she said, patting her Dad's arm and kissing the top of Henry's head before going up the stairs to her mother and father's bedroom, knocking on the door, "Mom?" she asked.

Emma heard sniffling on the other side and her mother's hoarse voice calling, "Come in," before Emma came in.

She saw her mother sitting on the bed in a pair of grey sweats and a large faded light blue knit sweater. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. "Mom," Emma said, frowning as she walked over to the bed, sitting opposite where her mother sat leaning against the footboard of the bed.

Snow smiled as best as she could at Emma, wiping her eyes, "I…I feel so terrible. You didn't see Cora's face. It was like she was seeing Regina for the first time and…I hadn't seen such happiness in her eyes in so long. How could I have done that to her?" Snow asked, sobbing.

Emma reached over and hugged her mother tightly, feeling Snow's arms wrap tightly around her, for once Emma being able to offer comfort for her mother, "It'll be alright," Emma promised, that being the only thing she could think of.

Snow shook her head, "No, it won't. I've never seen Regina look at me with so much loathing as she did when her mother died in her arms. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill me again," she said, starting to tremble.

"We know, that's why we asked for some help," James said from where he and Henry stood in the doorway before coming to sit on the bed, James wrapping an arm around Snow's shoulder and Henry laying his head in Snow's lap when Snow and Emma separated.

Snow smiled down at her grandson and ran her fingers through his hair and squeezing James' hand. "Who?" she asked.

Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door and they all went downstairs and James opened the door to reveal Mr. Gold. "I hear you need some help?" he asked, smirking.

The family exchanged looks before letting Mr. Gold in and shutting the door behind him.

**OUAT**

Regina was in her kitchen, clutching tightly to a mug of tea in her hands and trying to keep from crying. She hadn't been able to stop the tears from flowing since her mother's death and, along with them, came the anger at Snow White. She ruined everything! She had caused Daniel's death and had basically killed her mother. Her whole life was ruined because of some 'pure as snow' girl that seemed to get everything while she had been once left in exile and branded the 'Evil Witch'.

When they had first gotten to Storybrooke, she had found a book in the bookstore shortly after she was given Henry, and had flipped through it, seeing every fairytale she had lived or heard of. When she got to the story of Snow White, she had gotten so angry that she tore up the book and threw it in the fire, refusing to ever let her son read or watch any of those stories. They were banned from him completely and when Regina found Mary Margaret reading the stories she hated to her son's class, she had been no less than seething, going so far as to stalk to the class room one day and drag her son from it during story time. That had, she was glad to hear, put an end to that.

But now, Snow had taken another thing from her. She had just gotten the mother she had always wanted, caring, compassionate, loving, a mother who said she would have been enough, when she died in her arms. Regina only realized only seconds later upon seeing the look on Snow's face, that it was the girl's fault.

She was tired of it. Tired of getting everything taken from her and destroyed at the hands of a not so pure girl.

Now, now it was time for her to pay.


End file.
